


Doeeyed

by tansywhale



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, RiverClan, Romance, traditional names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tansywhale/pseuds/tansywhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly made warriors of RiverClan are thrust into the world of battles, drama, and relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allegiances

**RiverClan**

Leader: Heronstar – _large grey tom_

Deputy: Fircloud – _handsome black tom_

Medicine Cat: Dawnleaf – _bisexual blue molly_

Senior Warriors:

Campionfang – _handsome white male_

Yarrowtail – _agile orange molly_

Warriors:

Asterface – _pretty dapple molly_

Foxstep – _agile red tom_

Dovestream – _strong grey molly_

Apprentices:

Pikepaw – _sharp brown molly_

Doepaw – _pretty tortoise molly_

Lizardpaw – _strong grey tom_

Applepaw – _small red molly_

Queens:

Sedgeflower – _large black molly, mother of: Sleetkit and Speckledkit_

Morningtail – _graceful blue molly_

Elders:

Goosepelt – _ugly grey tom_


	2. Prologue

"It's a beautiful night, huh chief?" A white tom mewed, his smarmy smile raising Heronstar's non-existent eyebrows. The cold air buffeting the three felines. The grey tom had chosen this place for its remoteness. A rocky outcropping near the boarder they shared with WindClan.

  
"You've got to be kidding." The old tom sighed, the breeze chilling him to the bone.

  
"He is, he's a smart little fishbreath." The third feline commented good-naturally. His thin smile betrayed by the glitter of amusement that sparked his cerulean eyes.  

  
"I'm quite offended, Fircloud. I really thought we had something special." All three toms snorted before Heronstar shook his head.

  
"Alright, alright. We're here on serious business, boys. As you know, RiverClan's population is dwindling." He spoke gravely before being interrupted by an outstretched white paw.

  
"Oh, oh I could definetley help with that." Campionfang chuckled suggestively, earning a sharp glare from both of his companions.

  
"As I was saying. We only have five warriors in total and with Yarrowtail constantly in the Medicine Cat den, make that four, we're stretched to our limits." He continued, staring off into the distance as if looking for answers. Dawn was fast approaching and they would be missed by the dawn patrol. 

  
Fircloud narrowed his blue eyes and tilted his head to the side. "Aren't the apprentices becoming warriors tomorrow?" He spoke. Four apprentices, he remembered. 

  
Heronstar nodded, "Inexperianced kittens that are going to be accountable for half the hunting and fighting? They have potential, but right now they're not prepared."

  
"So, what you're saying is we need to put them through the Dark Forest and back?" Campionfang questioned, intrigued. The white tom sat back on his haunches, giving Fircloud a excited look. He did so enjoy the torturing of apprentices.

  
The older tom took a deep breath. "So it seems."

  
"Alright then, come on guys, lets give 'em hell!"


End file.
